


Marry me

by RosesAndPoisenIvy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesAndPoisenIvy/pseuds/RosesAndPoisenIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline wants to marry bubblegum but her plan doesn't work exactly as she hoped it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything if it sucks let me know.

I have been planning this for two weeks now. Bonnie and I have been dating for four years, and living together for the last two. I’ve wanted to marry her for all four of those years. I'm going to ask her tonight. I'm planning to take her to the first place we met. I can still remember that night like it was yesterday. She was out by her self and she had gotten lost. I was on a hill singing with my bass. She was about fifteen years old and she came up to me and she asked if she could sit. I nodded. She told me that her name was Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom and I told her my name was Marceline the Vampire Queen thinking that would scare her away. Instead she just started to ask me all these questions. Then she asked if I played music, I said yep and she smiled and just stared at me expectantly. I looked at her and I said, “what”. She said, “Aren’t you going to play”. I said, “why not” and started to play my bass and after awhile I started singing. When I finished my song, she had fallen asleep next to me. I got her on my back and gave her a piggy back ride while I flew back to the Candy Kingdom and went to the tower that she sleepily pointed to in the middle of the palace. I took her inside and put her down on her bed and she said never leave me as she fell asleep. I told her I wouldn’t. For the next years I would come and hang out with her and show her the cool vampire things I could do and she would try to teach me the laws of her kingdom. When she was seventeen we started to go out and we have been happy ever since. But it's been hard to keep this from her. We talk about everything and I think she starting to think something's up because she had been snooping around our room lately. That's ok with me because I keep the ring on me at all times. I wanted Bonnie to take the day off of work today but she had some important people from different kingdoms coming that she had to talk to. It took all day, but she is in the shower now getting ready and I'm still trying to figure out what to say to her later tonight. When she is ready and she is finally all dressed up we head down to the front door were peppermint is standing holding a basket of food. The damn little guy found out what I was planning last week when he saw me at the jewelry store as I was looking for a ring to buy. He did end up helping me finding the perfect ring for her. It was a gold band with her birthstone, which is an emerald, on either side of a diamond. But anyways, as bonnie and I walked, we talked about her day. She told me that the King of the Hotdogs was having bird problems and he was wondering if she could help him make a net over his kingdom. She told him that she would send someone to go check it out within the next few days. Then she told me that the Duke of Nuts came and invited us to a party for his son but she wasn't sure when the party was going to be. When we got to the top of the hill where we first met I laid down the blanket and we sat and ate. When we finished, she sat on my lap and we looked at the stars. She showed me constellations like Orion’s Belt and the Big and Little Dipper. Finally, I said, “Hey, I need to say something”. I think she heard the nervousness in my voice because she sat up really fast and turned to me and said, “don’t leave me”. I looked at her with surprise and then she said, “you have been gone at all these weird times throughout theses past few days”. I thought to my self... yea, trying to find time to go get you a ring without you suspecting something “And I keep looking through your clothing to see if your packing things up to leave. And I no we haven't had that much time for each other, but I'm here now and I love you and I’ll try harder”. At that, I burst into laughter, which stopped Bubblegum mid sentence to look at me with shock on her face. After a couple of seconds of my laughter, Bubblegum got up and started to stomp away. Seeing this, I stop laughing and got up and floated after her. She's surprisingly fast but I got to her and stopped in front of her saying, “Bonnie, wait Bonnie”. She stopped and looks at me with a annoyed and frustrated look on her face. Then she said, “I think your leaving me and I put my heart out there for you and you just laugh at me Marceline”. I came closer and grab Bonnie's hands in mine and said, “I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just that, what I was going to ask you is the complete opposite of leaving you”. Then I said, “you don't know where we are do you?” She shook her head no. I looked at her and smiled, then I said, “it’s the first place we met. I was on the hill singing and you came up to me and asked to sit. You were so cute and you weren’t afraid of me. I new from that moment that I wanted to be your friend and when you got older I fell in love with you and that's why I want this relationship and you forever”. With that, I pulled out the ring and said, “ Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, will you marry me and deal with me for the rest of our eternal lives?” With that, Bonnie’s mouth dropped and I had to say, “are you going to respond”? Then she said, “yes yes yes I will marry you! I love you so much you mean the world to me” and I said, “you mean the world to me too”. And with that, our lips met with intense passion. Bonnie wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms went around her waist and we pulled closer to deepen the kiss. When we finally stopped kissing so she could take a breath, I put the ring on her finger and we kissed once, then twice, then three times and after that I lost count. I have to say, by far the best night of my thousand years of living!


End file.
